Hentikan Author Alay
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: Sedikit "teguran" untuk "mereka". Mari belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik.


"Akh! Ngapain sih tuh orang?! _Publish _fict kok yang ga mutu gini?! Udah gue kasih _flame _juga! Eh ya masih aja ngeyel! Songong banget sih tuh orang! Malah sekarang make ngancem buat yang ga review. Hhh, ngotorin FanFiction Naruto aja! Kalo mau buang sampah jangan di fandom_home _gue dong!" umpat Naruto begitu kedua bola mata biru langitnya menangkap satu nama author baru di FanFiction yang terkesan alay.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menekan _roll mouse_-nya terus ke bawah sampai pada daftar _fiction _fandom Naruto paling bawah bernomor 45. Dibacanya deretan fanfic yang makin hari makin berkurang mutu dan isi ceritanya, terutama fanfic yang berasal dari author baru macam_username _alay yang dia temukan pagi ini, setidaknya begitu menurut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertuju pada satu fiksi yang terasa sangat janggal, dimana hanya ada 3 deret kata yang menghiasi fict itu, dan juga kuantitas review yang terkesan sangat luar biasa, dimana terdapat 53 review dalam satu chapter.

Penasaran akan apa isinya, Naruto menekan _mouse-_nya sampai halaman dari isi fanfic itu terbuka, menampilkan satu kalimat yang terasa sangat abal di mata Naruto.

"APA?! HANYA TIGA KATA?!"

* * *

**Hentikan Author Alay**

**Naruto FanFiction Indonesia**

**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto setengah menjambak rambutnya saat dengan frustasi melihat fict yang sungguh tidak bermutu itu, ingin rasanya ia memberi _flame_, mencaci-maki dengan kata yang paling kasar sekalipun agar author yang bersangkutan merasa jera, membeberkan dengan jelas tata cara penggunaan EYD dengan benar, kalau perlu semua katanya memakai _caps lock. _Namun saat jarinya hendak menekan icon hijau bertuliskan 'Review This Story/Chapter', pintu kelasnya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia berambut _style _ayam nungging-keliatan pantatnya dengan jelas, sosok yang bahkan hampir setiap pagi ia lihat, ngantri dorong roda air buat mandiin ular-ular Mbah Orochimaru.

"Teme… Ganggu aja, Lo!" katanya dengan kasar.

"Hn. Lagi ngapain, dobe?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ini… fandom kesayangan gue kok jadi kayak gini ya?" tunjuk Naruto pada layar laptop di depannya, pandangan Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sambil menggeser pelan bangku di sebelah Naru untuk dirinya duduk.

"Oh.. banyak yang kayak gak niat bikin fict gitu ya? Gue juga banyak nemu, tuh! Bahkan ada yang make bahasa SMS. Emangnya dia gak tau FFn itu kayak apaan?" timpal Sasuke, hanya kali ini ia merasa sependapat dengan bocah berambut pirang yang sering diejeknya dengan sebutan 'dobe' itu.

"Malahan gue udah nge-_flame _tuh author!" teriak seseorang dibelakang mereka dengan tas selempang yang masih melingkar di bahunya, rupanya pemuda bernama Kiba itu baru datang pagi ini.

"Weh, gue juga mau nge-_flame _nih!" respon Naruto dengan agak sebal.

"Jangan, dobe." cegah Sasuke.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Lo kira tuh author bakal jera? Kali aja dia buat gini karena sengaja, bikin sensasi baru biar reviewnya banyak. Lagian kalo diliat dari _summary-_nya, ceritanya lumayan menarik." jelas Sasuke, membuat Naruto rada manyun soalnya niat buat nge-_flame _nggak jadi.

"Wah.. Lagi pada ngapain nih? Pagi-pagi udah rame. Pada ngobrolin apa?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba nongol, suaranya yang agak "halus" sempet buat Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba merinding, disangka ada kuntilanak lewat pagi-pagi gini.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, dimana ia dapati gadis berambut pink dan seorang lagi berambut indigo tengah memandang mereka di belakannya. "Err.. Lagi bicarain tentang author alay. Bikin sebel deh gue bacanya!"

"Oh, gue juga nemuin fict yang ga jelas, terus sok inggris banget authornya, dan gue liat _words-_nya cuman puluhan. Nggak jelas deh konfliknya apa, 'ujug-ujug' istilahnya kalo kata Mbah Tsunade." timpal Sakura semakin memanas-manasi.

Emang deh, ngeliat perkembangan Fanfiction akhir-akhir ini, bikin Naruto dan temen-temennya yang notabene author lama ngerasa gemes. Gimana nggak? Ya itu tadi jawabannya, banyak bermunculan author baru yang kurang bertanggung jawab, mempublish fict seenak jidat, nggak liat gimana karyanya, ga mikir dulu kalau hal seperti itu bisa fatal akibatnya. Malah lebih parah lagi, nggak berusaha memperbaiki karyanya dengan menanyakan pada yang lebih senior.

"Ng.. Maaf, bu-bukannya aku sok tau, ta-tapi mungkin author yang dimaksud oleh Naruto-kun emang bener-bener nggak tau. J-jadi mungkin itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan.." ujar Hinata bijak, buat keempat temennya mikir dua kali.

"Iya sih.. Tapi gue masih maklum kalo yang nulis anak TK. Tulisannya ancur gila! Banyak _typo_, terus bahasanya juga banyak disingkat gitu, dia kira lagi SMS-an sama pacarnya?" Kiba berkata agak berang, kalo aja ada Akamaru di dekatnya, pasti anjing itu sudah menyalak tanda setuju sama majikannya.

"Haah.. Mendokusei, belum tentu semua author baru itu sama kayak yang kalian pikirkan. Ada juga kok yang bener-bener niat, kalian jangan nge-_judge _seenaknya gitu dong. Ga nyadar apa, Hinata juga kan author baru, tapi dia berusaha buat karya yang bagus." pemuda berambut nanas tiba-tiba ngomong, dengan posisinya yang ada di pojok kelas dekat jendela, ketahuan banget kalau dia abis tidur, dan kebangun gara-gara suara ribut Naruto cs.

"Oh iya ya.. Gomen Hinata-chan, ga sengaja. Abis, bikin kesel sih tuh author." sesal Kiba, agak nggak enak juga kalo sampe Hinata kesindir.

"Ga apa-apa kok." ujar Hinata, pelan banget.

"Eh, bisa aja kan dugaan Shikamaru sama Hinata itu bener, gue juga sempet berpikiran gitu sih, makanya ada beberapa fict yang di bagian reviewnya gue kasih _concrit. _Kali aja bener." kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara, semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ya gue nggak jadi nge-_flame _ah, keburu males dan gue takut salah." ujar Naruto seraya mengklik tulisan _log out _di sebelah sederet kata warna orange bertulisan **kyuubi-ramen**.

"Kalo itu sih elo aja yang penakut, dobe." ejek Sasuke, sedikit menekankan pada kata 'penakut'.

"TEME! Lo juga nggak ngasih review kan?!"

"Hn, review gue mahal."

"Pelit lo! Sok banget lagi!" teriak Naruto sebal.

"Ssstt! Heh! Kakashi-sensei udah masuk kelas tuh! Kalian ribut aja!" tegur Kiba agak keras dari bangkunya yang tepat berada di belakang bangku Sasuke dan Naruto. Nggak keliatan pindahnya kapan. Sementara murid yang lain juga sudah mengisi bangkunya masing-masing, ternyata karena obrolan heboh tadi, Naruto nggak sempet melihat keadaan kelasnya yang udah ramai.

Tampang Sasuke berubah _stoic _seperti biasa, sementara tampang Naruto terlihat agak panik, buru-buru ia menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya di kolong meja. Mentang-mentang dipasang hotspot di sekolahnya, dia jadi rutin bawa laptop tiap hari, numpang internetan gratis selagi jadi murid Konohagakuen.

"Ohayou!" sapa Kakashi. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang berada tepat di depan kelasnya, pukul 08.00.

'_Tumben Kakashi-sensei tidak telat..' _batinnya.

"Baik anak-anak, materi kali ini, coba kalian buat satu karangan hasil imajinasi kalian sendiri dengan EYD yang baik, dibuat semenarik mungkin. Sensei akan periksa tulisan kalian yang nanti dikumpulkan seusai bel. Sebenarnya Sensei penasaran dengan author rada alay yang akhir-akhir ini membuat suasana menjadi panas.."

Semua murid _sweatdrop_, ternyata Kakashi juga sering mampir ke FFn.

Dan seorang murid berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam tengah menelan ludah dengan keringat dingin saat Kakashi berkata demikian.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Jujur, saya gerah melihat perkembangan fandom Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini makin memburuk. _Anyway_, makanya saya buat fict ini, sengaja menyindir untuk beberapa orang yang tak bertanggung jawab mem_publish _fict yang sekiranya tidak layak. Saya juga sangat paham kalau manusia tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan, mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan, tapi semua itu ADA BATASANNYA. Dan saya rasa wajar jika terdapat beberapa _typo _pada kata-kata tertentu. Saya juga bukan seorang yang maha sempurna, karya saya masih terbilang amatir jika dibandingkan dengan author yang telah senior. Tetapi mengertilah jika segala sesuatu yang berlebihan akan terlihat jelek, sama halnya dengan tulisan ALAY yang sangat tidak sedap untuk dikonsumsi oleh pembaca.

Bukan bermaksud untuk membuka jalan perang, mari kita saling memperbaiki kesalahan dan membuat fandom yang kita sukai semakin maju, bagi saya fandom Naruto misalnya. Jangan memberikan kesan fandom Naruto 'makin hari makin seperti tong sampah'. Belajarlah dari kesalahan, yakinlah akan banyak yang ingin membantu.

Yosh! Ganbatte! Mari kita belajar dari kesalahan dan berusaha memperbaikinya! Yakinlah bahwa kita BISA! ^^


End file.
